


Undecided

by lasairfhiona



Series: Decisions [1]
Category: Blood Ties
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They accused her of not knowing what she wanted"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undecided

They accused her of not knowing what she wanted.  They were right she didn't know what, or rather who she wanted.

On one hand, she wanted Henry.  She wouldn't deny it.  She wanted to feel the passion he offered at every turn.  She wanted it so bad she could taste it.

On the other, there was Mike.  She tried to ignore the remnants of how good they once were together. He stood in the shower rinsing away the blood and grime from having once again come when she called. He always came even if it went against his better judgment.


End file.
